


Photobooth

by Skylark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gift Giving, Kissing, One Sentence Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Two one sentence flashfics from tumblr.





	

**Kirk/Spock/Uhura**

Uhura walks into Spock’s room to find Kirk crowding him into the corner, kissing him, and only says, “Took you long enough.”

\--

**Chekov/Sulu**

“I traded Scotty for shore leave on Christmas,” Chekov says, grinning, but his smile fades when he sees Sulu’s expression—“I cancelled mine,” Sulu replies miserably; on Christmas day, when Chekov gives Sulu a copy of The Gift of the Magi, they both laugh.


End file.
